Rain Sound
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Penantiannya hingga sebelum salju pertama turun akhirnya sia-sia... Choi Junhong harus mengganti Yongguk dari hatinya BANGZELO Fanfiction. OneShoot. RnR please, and DLDR please..


Tittle : Rain Sound

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Pair : BangZelo / DaeZelo

Cast : Bang Yong Guk, Choi Junhong, Jung Daehyun

Warning : BL, Crack Pair, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), No Flame, RnR, DLDR, One Shoot

Chapter 1 : Something That This Boy Doesn't Know.

# Dae Hyun Pov.

Tiap Senja saat semua orang kembali pulang dari kegiatan mereka tiap harinya, hendak segera bercengkrama dengan keluarga atau orang yang mereka sayangi, melepas penat di rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan namja berambut hijam kehitaman itu. Dia selalu duduk di sebuah halte yang berada disebrang jalan, berahadapan dengan café milikku.

Tiap hari dia duduk disana memandang ke ujung jalan, jika bus datang dia akan segera berdiri menunggu seseorang yang ia tunggu turun, tapi hanya raut sedih yang ia dapat setelah bus pergi, kemudian dia duduk dan menunggu lagi.

Tak terasa pipiku sudah basah karena air mataku sendiri. Aku berpaling lalu kurasakan lagi beban yang sedang kutanggung untuk anak itu, aku tak bisa menepati sebuah janji yang tak pernah kuinginkan.

Hujan turun begitu deras malam ini, aku baru saja akan menutup café-ku. Tak sengaja kulihat anak itu masih duduk disana, mengeratkan jaketnya karena udara yang makin dingin. Dia masih ada disana, masih tetap menunggu. Apakah dia tau? Aku makin merasa bersalah jika terus melihatnya disana.

# End of Dae Hyun Pov.

# Flashback.

Seorang namja berambut hijau kehitaman itu berlari memeluk seseorang yang sudah amat ia rindukan. "Hyung! Kau datang!." teriaknya senang.

" Apa kau begitu merindukanku Jun Hongie?." tanya namja itu sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

" Nde! Hyung bilang, Hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi? Hyung juga bilang tidak akan menjadi polisi lagi dan akan terus bersamaku." rajuk Jun Hong masih sambil memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya, Bang Yong Guk, hanya tersenyum kecil, dia memang berjanji pada Jun Hong akan berhenti dari pekerjaannya, dan tinggal bersama. "Aku janji, tapi aku masih ada satu tugas lagi, setelah itu akan pulang dan janji akan terus bersamamu."

"Araseo.. saranghae Yong Guk Hyung.."

Sore itu mereka pergi ke cafe milik teman Yong Guk. Daehyun.

"Oh jadi itu kekasihmu? Manis juga ternyata." Kata Daehyun saat bicara berdua dengan Yong Guk di meja kasir.

Yong Guk yang mendengar pujian dari Daehyun langsung men-death glare sahabatnya itu. "Jagan menggodanya saat aku tidak ada ya! Awas kau!." ancam Yong Guk.

"Araseo... araseo.. mana mungkin sih aku melakukannya, lagipula aku akan ikut denganmu." kata Daehyun.

"Untuk apa?. Bukannya kau sudah berhenti menjadi polisi?"

"Aku ingin menemui teman lama yang juga bertugas bersamamu. Young Jae, setelah itu aku kembali kesini." jawab Daehyun.

" Oh baiklah, kamu mungkin bisa tinggal di sana, berhubung kau juga pernah menjadi Ketua disana"

"Hyuung! Ppalli! Kesinilah! Lama sekali sih pesannya." pangil Jun Hong dengan nada kesal.

Yong Guk tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah kekasihnya, Daehyun sangat senang melihat kedekatan mereka, dan Daehyun sangat tau betapa solid mereka. Kadang dia iri melihatnya, cinta yang didambakan semua orang.

" Hyung! Kau janjikan akan pulang?."

" Aku janji pasti akan pulang sebelum salju turun, lalu akan terus menemanimu, tunggu aku arra?." kata Yong Guk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Jun Hong mengangguk mengerti. " Nde.. Nan gidarilge.."

Yong Guk mencium bibir tipis Junhong sejenak, lalu akhirnya berangkat. Jun Hong merasa tak ingin Yong Guk pergi saat itu, dia ingin menarik Yong Guk lagi, dan dia ingin menangis, tapi dia tau Yong Guk sedang melakukan kewajiban yang penting, dan dia tau bahwa Yong Guk juga pasti akan merindukannya.

Jun Hong terus memandang hingga mobil yang membawa kekasihnya itu hilang. Lalu dia menitikkan air mata sambil tersenyum. "Bodohnya aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.." Gumamnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian Yong Guk sudah ditugaskan mencari seorang buronan, yang menggelapkan senjata api. Dan saat itu Daehyun juga ada disana untuk menemui Young Jae lalu kembali ke penginapan.

" Hey, yeoja mengirimku kesini, hanya untuk memberikan kalung ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu karena kau tidak bisa pulang." Kata Daehyun pada Young Jae.

Young Jae langsung memakai kalung itu dengan senyumnya yang lebar. " Terimakasih banyak Daehyunie.. kau memang sahabat baik, sampai rela pergi untuk memberikan hadiah ini untukku." Kata Young Jae.

"Nde.. Gwaenchana... apa kalian sudah akan berangkat?." tanya daehyun.

Yong Guk sudah bersiap dengan semua senjatanya. "Nde. Mereka sedang melakukan , sebaiknya kau pergi.. disini bahaya.." kata Yong Guk.

"Benar, tolong sampaikan salamku untuk yeoja chingu-ku ya.."

"Araseo.."

Daehyun kembali ke mobilnya, dan hendak kembali ke penginapan. Setelah setengah perjalanan, dia melihat mobil polisi lain berpapasan dengannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat dimana Yong Guk dan melakukan misi.

"Ada baku tembak? Aku harus memastikan!." Gumam Daehyun lalu memutar balik menuju tempat sebelumnya. Disana sudah ada garis polisi. Ada beberapa polisi yang terluka. Daehyun mencoba mencari Yong Guk dan Young Jae.

" Dimana Bang Yong Guk?!." tanya Daehyun panik.

" Kapten masih ada di Tempat Kejadian, buronan itu beserta kelompoknya melawan dan terjadi baku tembak, kami masih akan memberi bantuan."

Daehyun segera berlari menuju tempat tersebut, suara tembakan memenuhi tempat itu, beberapa polisi sudah tertembak, tapi juga beberapa penjahat juga sudah banyak yang dilumpuhkan.

" Yong Guk!" panggil Daehyun sambil berlari kearah Yong Guk yang tertembak dibagian bahunya, Yong Guk juga berjalan tertatih kearah Daehyun sambil tersnyum menang.

" Kau kira aku akan kalah? Tidak akan.." kata Yong Guk.

Daehyun tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya itu membuatnya khawatir sekali. Yong Guk hendak berjalan kearah Daehyun, dan saat itu juga salah satu pejahat yang masih bertahan menembak punggung Yong Guk berkali-kali.

Mengetahui hal itu Young Jae langsung menembak penjahat itu hingga tewas. Kemudian Daehyun yang shock atas jatuh-nya Yong Guk langsung berlari menopang tubuh Yong Guk, tangannya penuh darah setelah menyentuh punggung Yong Guk.

" Yong Guk! Bertahanlah!." seru Daehyun, lalu membawa Yong Guk ke mobil Ambulance. Yong Jae segera mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Hey, jangan hilang kesadaran! Bertahanlah! Lihat aku!." Seru Daehyun.

" Kau berisik.. Daehyunie.. uhuk! Aku masih sadar.." Gerutu Yong Guk kearah Daehyun.

" Hey, kau tidak akan berakhir disini kan.. Kau harus pulang.." Kata Daehyun pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Yong Guk.

" Kurasa tidak... uhuk.. rasanya ada yang menembus jantungku.. uhuk!." kata Yong Guk yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Daehyun langsung menangis saat itu juga. " Ingatlah janjimu pada Jun Hong! Kau harus pulang kan? Kau harus pulang Yong Guk.."

Yong Guk kemudian tersenyum damai kearah Daehyun. " Sekarang kuberikan Jun Hong padamu.. Kapten.. berjanjilah untuk bahagiakan dia.. uhuk! Kau orang yang sempurna untuknya... Jangan beritau dimana aku akan dimakamkan, jangan beritau kejadian ini... Dia.. pasti akan sangat.. terluka.. katakan saja aku tidak akan pulang... uhuk! Temani dia saat salju pertama turun.. Berjanjilah.." kata Yong Guk perlahan.

"Andwae.. kaulah yang ia tunggu, kau yang ia cintai, jangan padaku Yong Guk.. hiks.. aku tidak bisa... kumohon bertahanlah untuk Jun Hong.."

"Aku tau.. aku selalu tau itu.. Dan kuserahkan ini padamu, untuk terakhir kalinya... Maaf ..."

Ponsel Yong Guk berdering di sakunya. Daehyun mengambilnya, dan dia makin sedih saat Jun Hong-lah yang menelfon. "Jun Hong menelfonmu…" kata Daehyun sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Yong Guk.

Yong Guk tersenyum senang lalu dengan lemah menerima telfon itu. [[ Yong Guk hyuung! Aku sudah merindukanmu, kapan kau pulang.. Disini hujan deras, aku ingin sekali bersamamu hyung.. Perasaanku kacau saat ini]]

Berusaha berbicara dengan lancar pada Jun Hong "Jun Hongie… Mianhae aku tidak bisa berada disana, aku rindu suaramu, maafkan hyung yah.."

[[Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang Hyung.. Suaramu kenapa lemah begitu? Hyung sakit? Aku khawatir sekali hyung..]] kata Junhong.

"Aniyo.. aku hanya sangat lelah... aku ingin tidur.. Maaf membuatmu khawatir.."

[[ Jangan katakan maaf terus hyung, jika lelah tidurlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit]]

"Araseo chagiya.."

[[ Hyung?]] panggil Junhong lagi.

"Nde?." sejenak Junhong terdiam [[Saranghaeyo hyung, yonghwoni.. Aku akan terus menunggumu pulang, sekarang istirahatlah..]]. Yong Guk menitikkan airmata, betapa besar dia merindukan kekasihnya, begitu juga Junhong, dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana jadinya jika tau dia tidak akan pulang dan berakhir disini. Semua kenangannya mulai kembali bermunculan hingga hari dimana dia terakhir kalinya melihat surai lembut milik Junhong.

"Nado.. saranghae Choi Jun Hong.." lalu Yong Guk menutup ponselnya. Daehyun masih setia menemani sahabatnya dalam tangis, Hal ini tidak bisa membuatnya tegar didepan Yong Guk.

" Bertahanlah sedikit lagi... jangan tertidur.. hiks hiks.. kumohon Yong Guk..."

"Berjanjilah!.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Berjanjilah bahagiakan Junhong, gantikan posisiku dihatinya... lindungi dia dengan baik.. Kau tidak akan ingkar sepertiku kan?.. Kapten.."

Situasi ini mendorong Daehyun untuk bertanggung jawab atas permintaan Yong Guk yang sudah hampir diujung maut. " Aku janji Yong Guk.. Aku janji... hiks.. akan kubahagiakan Junhong untukmu.. Aku akan mencintainya setulus hati, melindunginya, dan menemaninya saat salju pertama turun.. hiks.. hiks.." kata Daaehyun

Yong Guk tersenyum lega saat itu. "Dengan begini aku bisa mati dengan tenang, terimakasih Kapten...". tangan yang ia genggam mulai terasa dingin dan lemas, Daehyun berteriak keras saat melihat sahabatnya akhirnya pergi, Young Jae-pun menangis dan mencoba menenangkan Daehyun.

"Tenanglah! Dia sudah pergi.. Dia sudah pergi! Dia tidak akan kembali meski kau menangis..." kata Young Jae miris.

Daehyun berhenti meronta, lalu menangis pelan diatas tubuh Yong Guk.

# Flashback End

9 peluru dan 2 peluru menembus jantungnya. Kematian Yong Guk masih teringat jelas oleh Daehyun. Sudah 2 bulan berlalu, tapi dia belum mau berbicara dengan Junhong. Dia masih tenggelam dalam rasa kalutnya. Dan sebentar lagi musim dingin datang. Melihat Junhong yang terus menunggu membuatnya makin merasa bersalah.

Keesokkan harinya, saat Daehyun akan membuka dia kaget melihat Junhong masih ada dihalte hinga tertidur. Daehyun segera menghampiri Junhong. "Hey.. ireona, kenapa kau tidak pulang? Kau bisa sakit jika sampai tertidur disini.." kata Daehyun kalem.

Junhong menatap Daehyun dengan miris. "Hyung, teman Yong Guk Hyung kan? Aku menunggunya disini..."

"Kenapa?.. kau bisa sakit pulanglah, ayo kuantar.." bujuk Daehyun.

Junhong menggeleng keras lalu menepis tangan Daehyun. "Ani! Aku akan terus tunggu Yong Guk Hyung sampai dia datang! Ini sudah hampir musim dingin.. dia pasti terlambat.. aku akan tunggu..." kata Junhong sambil mengeratkan jaketnya.

"Yong Guk.. Yong Guk.. tidak akan datang Junhongie.. Dia tidak akan pulang.." kata Daehyun pelan mencoba tidak menangis didepan Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong terdiam masih terkejut, lama mereka terdiam, Junhong meresapi semua yang terjadi. Dia tau, tapi dia ingin tidak pernah tau hal seperti ini.

" Dia bilang… akan pulang sebelum salju pertama turun… hiks.. kenapa dia bohong.. hiks hiks.. kenapa dia buat aku menunggu? membuatku seperti akan mati karena terus merindukannya... aku ingin terus menunggu tanpa tau apa-apa jika akhirnya seperti ini.. hiks.." kata Junhong. Daehyun lalu memeluk Junhong begitu erat, tidak ingin melukai hati anak sepolos ini.

"Maafkanlah dia... It's okay baby... Please don't cry… Aku akan menjagamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Aku akan selalu bersamamu.." kata Daehyun airmatanya terus mengalir, tapi ia coba tegar dalam suaranya.

Junhong berteriak keras, begitu besar rasa rindu yang tertahan sejak lama, tapi yang dinanti tak akan datang.

"Aku ingin bersama Yong Guk Hyung.. aku ingin mendengar suaranya, melihat wajahnya lagi.. I miss his scent.. huwaaahaaa.. kenapa! Kenapa harus Yong Guk Hyung! Aku ingin Yong Guk Hyung sekarang! Hiks hiks…" teriak Junhong sambil memukul perut Daehyun.

" Tenanglah.. Tenang… semua sudah terjadi.. Aku akan menggantikan Yong Guk untukmu.. Arra..". Perlahan Junhong mulai tenang. Daehyun mencium perlahan bibir Junhong yang begitu dingin. Junhong menerimanya tanpa melawan, berharap Yong Guk yang sedang menciumnya agar tenang.

"Saranghae.." Gumam Junhong, masih terus mengalir airmata hangat itu dari mata indahnya.

-The End-

Sumpaaaaahhh.. aku nangis pas ngetik… dapet inspirasi pas lihat Rain Sound. Ahhh... ini FF Angst pertama yang bikin Junhong nangis... maaf readers kalo saya bikin Bang mati.. *bakared* ato ceritanya jelek dan picisan... Dan ini FF comeback saya setelah hiatus lama.. tapi bakal hiatus lagi karena banyak kerjaan sekarang.. maap klo Typo(s) bertebaran.. saya sibuk bayangin ceritanya pas ngetik..

But.. mind to review?


End file.
